


Stars of the world

by Curly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Jackals Team, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: You may wonder, how Akaashi Keiji ended up in this situation? Well… you could say he was lucky, or the person with the worst luck in all Japan.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019





	Stars of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carminare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminare/gifts).



> This one is a special Haikyuu!! Secret Santa for user @keijiis (on twt)!!! Merry Christmas Maria, hope you like this!

Keiji let his mind wander. The intoxicating feeling creeping up his spine was warm and the slim fingers following suit were nothing but a reminder that he needed _that_ to _stop_ right there.

But.

Keiji, on his twenty-two years of life was _weak_. 

Weak and gay. Too gay when it came to a certain someone that he wasn’t capable of telling _no_ since he saw him for the first time years ago. Keiji was not a dumbass, but sometimes he needed to question himself that again. 

The curious hand pressed down on his naked back, squeezing his fingertips on his skin and pushing his lower body against the huge thigh that had stuck one leg between his. Big and golden eyes were looking back at every single one of his reactions and Keiji knew his face was on fire. However, could you _really_ blame him? His long-term crush was currently touching his body and his lips were all over his neck just a second ago. Bokuto Koutarou’s eyes were nothing but a burning sun to Keiji and for not only his eyes, but also his whole body felt hot when Bokuto looked at it as if he were some kind of trending model that deserved to be seen as something gorgeous.

And _well_. Maybe Keiji was in fact a part-time model, but he was also a student doing his career thesis! He wasn’t gorgeous! Much less deserved such attention!

 _Of course_ , Bokuto’s hands seemed to think otherwise. 

Keiji’s hands went to the boy’s pectorals where they touched the wide muscles to his heart content. Meanwhile, Bokuto’s own hands wandered all over Keiji’s shoulder blades and then down, _down_ at the end of his back again where his fingers touched and pressed firmly, his leg continued to move between his legs and against his groin, without caring about the sounds that escaped Keiji’s mouth. Bokuto partly didn’t care because when he heard Keiji let out slow gasps and moans, he guided his lips to his mouth and kissed him hard, leaving Keiji breathless and dreamy. 

And fucking _hot_. 

His whole body was literally on fire and he _knew_ Bokuto was aware of it and was enjoying the whole situation. Bokuto’s tongue savored his lip before biting down on it and making Keiji’s legs tremble. Bokuto’s smell was delicious and it was turning Keiji into a pathetic teenager again. His hands were big and knew exactly where to touch Keiji to make him moan with pleasure against his open mouth. Everything about Bokuto made Keiji hot and nervous but oh Lord if Keiji didn’t love it so much. The hands on his waist where squeezing and freely touching every inch of skin that they could reach and Keiji wasn’t against it and he even had his own hands touching all over Bokuto’s abs. Their bodies were flush against the other and the idea of it was weird but made Keiji _horny_ at the same time, so he didn’t mind. 

He was glad that Bokuto _also_ seemed not to mind at all. 

He let out a loud gasp when both of Bokuto’s hands cupped his ass, and he could feel the stares of the people around them. It wasn’t as if they were in the middle of the pool making out, they were strategically hiding against one of the, artificial? Trees that were there in that penthouse balcony. Their intention was for people to see how much of a couple they were, but also pretending not to be trying exactly _that_. 

Pretending with Bokuto was so damn easy. 

Bokuto’s body was hot and his deep breathes were warm and had his scent so Keiji feeded from them as if they were air that his lungs needed to survive. His grip on Bokuto’s shoulders was mortal but Bokuto didn’t mind, he even pushed Keiji’s body against his own with more enthusiasm. The bulge on his swimming shorts was well hid by Keiji’s legs, but it was pressing down and desperate on Keiji’s hip.

Keiji also felt _desperate_. He was so turned on he just wanted to take out his own swimming shorts, straddle Bokuto’s lap, fuck Bokuto’s mouth with his tongue, and let Bokuto’s fingers take control of his ass and the rest of his body. 

Bokuto separated from his mouth, but he didn’t back away, he looked at Keiji’s eyes with such intensity Keiji remembered the times they played volleyball as partners in Fukurodani and Bokuto was hungry for his tosses. 

And you may wonder, how in the world Akaashi Keiji ended up in this situation? Well… you could say he was lucky, or the person with the worst luck in all Japan. 

* * *

It all started with Keiji going to watch one of the Black jackal’s matches against the Schweiden Adlers. Really, it was all. The Black jackals won and Keiji congratulated Bokuto, his old high school friend and senpai, with posting a photo with him after the match was over on his instagram account. Keiji was not a whole model and he was not even _that_ famous, but, kids these days used social media a lot and more than what he was used to on his high school years, and he somehow got attention on his random pictures and some people from a decent agency called him. The idea of a modeling contract wasn’t so bad when he was still a student who needed money and even Kozume said it was an okay job for someone as pretty as him. Kozume promoted some of his jobs when he was a freelancer and maybe that was also the reason he got a call from such a good agency, but those were details. 

What was _concerning_ , was that some of Bokuto’s online fans started shipping him with Keiji after that photo. Keiji had on his account some pictures with Bokuto, but in them were also other Fukurodani former members. And the photo was not even a romantic one. Bokuto was just hugging him, happy after the big win, and Keiji was laughing ‘cause it had been a long time since he and Bokuto interacted like that due to their busy schedules. Hinata Shouyou took the picture because he was also taking photos with some Schweiden Adlers’s team members, and he saw his former mentor in that moment with his former setter so he thought it was worthy a shot. 

Keiji was grateful with him because the photo was spontaneous and cute, and he was a sucker for Bokuto’s hugs and for how good he looked in that all black uniform. 

That innocent picture was also the start of everything. 

Bokuto’s manager called Keiji’s agency, asking for a meeting with the model. Keiji was busy with his exams and in his contract, it was already established that he could excuse himself from work due to his studies, but in that same contract also said that Keiji’s model life could be controlled by the agency at their own will. Keiji wasn’t against it because it was only for work related stuff, but he didn’t imagined that his agent would accept Bokuto’s manager petition to start a fake relationship with his former captain.

Apparently, foreign fans were important as well as Japan fans were, and as the world changed and was becoming more accepting, the Black jackals, sponsored mostly for diversity communities and LGBTQI+ campaigns, didn’t mind having important team members from that communities. 

Keiji first thought that the way they wanted to push Bokuto in a –fake– gay relationship _only_ for attention in the social media was _gross_. Then he just had to accept the idea because his agent already firmed the contact and he couldn’t do anything about it.

It was good that they wanted to be openly supporting and make the fans from the community feel like they were as normal as the players they admired. Because they were normal and they should _know_ it, but there were always traditional close-minded people who were cruel about it and it was understandable that most people still were weird about the idea of a guy coming out as gay in the professional volleyball world. 

_But then_ Keiji had a _proper_ meeting with Bokuto’s manager where Bokuto was there, and Keiji was told that Bokuto wanted to come out, and his manager said that the best way was _this_. Keiji was well aware that Bokuto could actually came out without some –fake– boyfriend to prove him right, but Bokuto’s manager insisted that he needed someone by his side to promote the gay idea in as more explicit way. And as the fans already loved the idea of Keiji and him dating, he was the right choice.

Also Keiji was kind of famous so it was good for him too, or Keiji’s agency thought so. Keiji was already a big supporter of the LGBT community on his social media, but the idea of coming out was crazy. Bokuto also seemed kind of lost with the whole deal, but Keiji supposed that some contract made him stay still for the first time in his life. That or he trusted his manager Maria too much. 

Whatever the reason was, when he was left alone with Bokuto on his agent office because she and Maria went out for coffee and to talk about more work related stuff, Bokuto was all over him.

“Kaashi oh my god. Oh my God ‘Kaahi, are we dating now?!”

“I guess so?” Keiji said, not so sure himself. “It’s weird.”

“What is?” Bokuto asked.

He sat himself next to Keiji on the designer couch that his agent for some reason loved as some own children. 

“Don’t you also think that you and me dating it’s weird? I mean,” Keiji moved his hand from holding the owl pendant on his necklace to his nape where he played with some of his black curls. “We’re friends. Won’t it be too weird for our other friends too? They can’t know that our relationship is fake.” 

Bokuto inclined his head a little. He looked like some adorable puppy with his big and innocent eyes. Keiji wanted to kiss the question out of his lips.

“If you’re against it, I can talk with Maria to call someone else, ‘Kaashi. What I least want is you feeling uncomfortable being with me in public and pretending to date me when you don’t want to. My priority here is to respect your decision. I was told that they chose for you and I think that’s _wrong_ . I’m giving you the chance right now so Akaashi, please, chose what _you_ want to do.”

Maybe Bokuto was _not_ as innocent as how he showed himself to be sometimes. His words were carefully selected and he watched at Keiji with such sincerity and seriousness that Keiji felt himself against a wall. Bokuto wanted an honest answer from him and he needed to give him one. This time the power of decision was on him, after such a long time working for someone else who chose for him, Keiji was given the chance to take a decision for himself. He was grateful with Bokuto, and he honestly couldn’t think of something better than this. Who knows? Maybe he could seduce Bokuto and at the end of the contract, they could date for real as how Keiji wanted since he met Bokuto for the first time. Maybe he was taking advantage of the situation, but at the time he didn’t think of the matter as something as serious as how it will turn out later. 

“ _I want to do this._ ” Keiji breathed out. 

Bokuto smiled at him and took his hand to ruffle Keiji’s curls. 

“ _Okay_.” He said softly. 

* * *

If Keiji was told at that time that his life was gonna turn out so messy as how it was right now, he maybe would have thought his words a little better. 

Things with Bokuto were going great, _too great_ which was scary. Bokuto was the perfect boyfriend, and even when they were alone, he acted like the prototype lover Keiji always dreamed with. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Bokuto said over the phone when they were planning their second date. 

The first one was just the two of them walking on the Tokyo streets and buying sport clothes. Both of them were holding hands, too close to each other’s until some fans spotted them and asked for photos, after they took selfies with them, the most extroverted one of the four girls asked if they were a couple. While Keiji opted for not saying anything, Bokuto said they were on a date and winked at the girls who just laughed, the four of them surprised at the answer and then they just wished them a good evening. 

Late that night, two of the girls tweeted the pictures they took with them and told their followers what Bokuto Koutarou told them, and they even tagged Bokuto’s personal twitter account in the post. After Bokuto liked the tweet, all internet went wild and their names were trending for a whole day. Many newspapers wanted exclusive words from them, but their agencies said they just started to date and wanted privacy for now. 

Their friends went _crazy_. 

Konoha was the first one to call followed by Kuroo. Some of Keiji’s classmates and friends were also curious, but Keiji just told them what his manager told him to say, _“We just started dating; I don’t wanna talk about it that much for now”_. 

Bokuto, on the other hand, told Keiji that Hinata felt himself as some kind of cupid because the kid thought that the picture he took of them was the start of everything, and while Bokuto joked about it, Keiji thought about how _right_ Hinata was. Atsumu apparently just teased Bokuto but congratulated him, and Kozume said in one of his streams that he was happy for his friends and wished them the best. 

Which leaded to Keiji, who still needed to answer to Bokuto’s request.

“A movie? Doesn’t that sounds too cliché?”

“Not at all! We’re gonna watch the movie on my home theater and took lots of romantic pictures! The fans will love it.”

At the word _fans_ , Keiji remembered what all of that was about, for Bokuto it was just a job, almost a hobby when he was not on the gymnasium training. But Keiji liked Bokuto and his heart broke a little, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. 

Until it turned into something he _couldn’t_ really handle. 

Bokuto had cooked dinner and served Keiji as if he were a prince, and then when they watched the movie he _cuddled_ with Keiji. They almost forgot to take pictures but they did when the movie was over, some randoms photos for Keiji’s and Bokuto’s instagram stories, and then that was all. 

And Bokuto just kept on being clingy and affectionate. He already was when they were friends, but now that they were “dating” he was even more intense about being touchy. And they weren’t even dating to being with. 

Keiji needed to daily reminder himself that Bokuto _wasn’t_ actually his and he was actually _not_ Bokuto’s, but with every encounter to entertain the fans, it felt almost as if they forgot the whole deal and just enjoyed the time for themselves and no one else. Being with each other was fun and he was sure that Bokuto found it that way too. 

Working his crush out however, was still hard when his seductive intents were mistaken as acting. 

* * *

There were also times were people were not as accepting. 

They were at an owl coffee. Bokuto was holding Keiji’s hand between his own and was kissing his finger, at the same time he was telling Keiji he should toss for him again one of those days. Keiji was blushing and he was sure his eyes could be confused for two big hearts. Then, some old guy approached them to say they needed to stop being so _gross_ , that his kids didn’t need to see two grown men being _disgusting_ in front of them. 

Keiji was angry, but Bokuto, he, he was _mad_.

Bokuto was taller than that guy, but Keiji stopped him from whatever thing he was gonna do, the waitress asked all of them to leave the place, and gladly some fans watched the whole thing and posted on instragram how that old man harassed them. 

Later that night Keiji slept at Bokuto’s place and both of them posted tweets about what happened, asking for people not to harass others for what they are or for who they love. Nobody deserved to be treated like that and if you ever see a situation like that, you should interfere so nobody came out hurt, physically _and_ mentally. 

Their post didn’t have anything to do with their contract. They felt the need to say it, to use the amount of attention they received for something good. 

Keiji woke up as the big spoon the next morning, hugging Bokuto’s back as the bigger boy comfortably used his arm as a pillow. Bokuto was awake and texting. Maria was texting Bokuto back many peace signs and hearts and didn't let Keiji knew what Bokuto sent in the first place. Keiji told himself he was okay with it.

* * *

The first time they kissed, was after one of Bokuto matches. The end of the season marked the Black Jackals win. Keiji was waiting for him on his car, Bokuto was going to attend some party the team had organized and he was going to take Keiji with him. Keiji opted for picking Bokuto up after the match, they would get ready at Bokuto’s apartment, and then they were going to go with the rest of the team to the hotel where they will celebrate. 

As Keiji saw Bokuto run to him, he leaned his back against the car and put his hands on his sport pants. He was in a lazy pose, smiling at Bokuto’s enthusiasms, and wasn’t ready for when Bokuto, already at his side, closed the distance between their faces, and kissed his lips with fervor. Keiji opened his mouth as a reflex, but wasn’t against Bokuto’s tongue getting inside his mouth. He kissed back with the same intensity and even encircled his neck to push Bokuto against his body. Bokuto’s body was still warm due to the match, and Keiji felt so turned on that he bit Bokuto’s lower lip hard. His mind was dizzy and his hands tighten on Bokuto’s hair, stealing a low moan from the boy.

Then Bokuto pulled back. His eyes were shining and he seemed out of himself, when they heard some whistles and flashes, Bokuto dragged Keiji inside the car, and Keiji drove them out of there. 

They didn’t talk about it, so Keiji assumed it was for the cameras, which hurted him, but also reminded him of reality, something he seemed to forgot for being a horny idiot. 

And that leaded them to their current situation where Keiji didn’t know if he was lucky, or the person with the worst luck in all Japan. 

Bokuto kissed his neck, and then pulled back. Both of them were turned on, their swimming short exposing them, so Keiji took Bokuto to one of the rooms inside, where he was sure he saw some Jacuzzi when they first came into the penthouse. Some curious eyes followed them, but no one approached. 

The Jacuzzi room was empty and the water was natural. Bokuto entered first, and Keiji followed suit after closing the door. 

“Akaashi, I,” Bokuto said but then he bitted his lip, as if trying to stop himself from talking, Keiji sat more near him, and touched Bokuto’s arm where he caressed with his fingers, his eyes telling Bokuto to continue, to trust him. “Akaashi. I think I wanna end this.”

Keiji froze.

Well, Keiji wasn’t expecting _that_. 

He let his hand fall into the water. 

Akaashi asked despite of himself. “You think? Or you are sure about it?”

“I’m sure of it. Definitely wanna end it.” Bokuto firmly said. 

“Oh.” Keiji said. “I guess you got tired of me already? I didn’t expect it to happen so soon but I guess you have someone else and wanna be in a _real_ relationship with them and-”

“Oi, oi, oi, Akaashi, don’t say it that way!” Bokuto stopped him, and it was when Keiji felt his grip on his hand, that he got aware that he was standing up ready to leave. “You’re doing it again! You’re thinking too much when you shouldn’t!”

“When I shouldn’t? _Shouldn’t_?” Akaashi pulled his hand out of his grip “Bokuto-san are you hearing yourself right now? You just told me to end this fake ass relationship and now you’re telling me to-”

“I didn’t meant it in that way!” Bokuto cried out. “I wanted to end the _fake_ part about it, _Keiji_ , I wanna date you for _real_!”

Keiji fell on his ass on the water. Bokuto’s big and sincere eyes were looking at him in the same way they looked at him when he thought of Bokuto as a star in high school. Bokuto’s hands came back to hold his, and then he took them to his lips. 

Bokuto kissed Keiji’s fingers one by one, and then interlaced them with his own, taking their hands to his chest, just where his heart was.

His heart was beating non-stop, and Keiji looked back at his shinning eyes. 

“I like you, Akaashi. I’ve liked you since a long time and just kissing you feels like heaven and having you between my arms makes me feel as if I’m in paradise. I want to be with you and I want _you_ to choose to be with me, I want you to like me for _me_ and not for some dumb contract. So please, say I’m not just seeing things and that you also chose me so I can get out of this room and scream from the balcony how much I like you to the world.”

Keiji felt like crying, but the first thing he did was jump at Bokuto’s arms, hug him and kiss him. Both of them received that act with passion and adoration, and Bokuto took that as an answer. He even was about to go out of the Jacuzzi to scream, but Keiji didn’t let him.

“You biggest dumbass,” Keiji said, every word felt like the most loved phrase he ever said. “Oh course I wanna be with you for you, _fuck_ the contract and what others think, I like you and want us to date for real too.”

Bokuto laughed and kissed Keiji again. 

He still couldn’t believe that something like that was happening, but Bokuto’s hands on his body and his own fingers pulling on Bokuto’s hair while their mouths deliciously tasted each other felt _too real_ to be a dream. 

Then the door opened suddenly and Hinata was apparently recording the party with his phone, followed by Atsumu who opened his eyes wide and dragged the kid out of there. Bokuto was already screaming that he should delete whatever he recorded of them in that position, that only he could see Akaashi’s naked body wet like that, and Keiji was already laughing by the time Kageyama Tobio’s eyes looked inside, curious of why Hinata was pulled out of there so violently. Oikawa Tooru was also saying out loud that _some_ _people_ needed to get a room. 

Maybe there were still some difficulties in this new relationship that Bokuto and him were starting, but he knew that whatever problem they face, they were going to work it out together.

And this time, together for _real_. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
